


No Take Backs

by Raicho



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby Dean, Fluff, Hand Feeding, Insecure Dean, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Dean, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicho/pseuds/Raicho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this cute <a href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/88207.html?thread=34406799#t34406799">prompt on spnkink-meme</a></p>
<p>"Dean is 5 months pregnant. He looks stunning with his cute, round belly and his chubby face and hands and everywhere."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Take Backs

Sam had started to notice that something about Dean had changed recently.

It was in the way his bowlegs made him waddle slightly and the extra layer of thin fat started to settle underneath Dean's chin. It was how the older hunter now took to stealing some of Sam's larger hoodies to help hide his growing frame, and how he would sneak into the kitchen with muted footsteps in the middle of the night as if he were up to no good at that hour.

Dean's edges were beginning to soften, turning him into something more curved and rounded rather than sharp and chiseled. Sam had loved Dean before all of this happened, but dammit he couldn't help but get just an extra bit giddy every time he would catch sight of a small sliver of Dean's developing stomach poke out from under his worn cotton tee. It was like an immediate signal for his dick to spark to life with interest, and Sam would find himself shifting in his seat to help hide his raging hard-on for his pregnant brother. Sam would bite his bottom lip and dig his nails into the rough texture of his denim jeans, and he would try to breath slowly with controlled breaths so as to not draw too much attention to his arousal.

"Stop staring." Dean huffed as he sat down next to Sam on the couch, finally satisfied with his cleaning of the bunker after a hard day's work, "It's freakin' me out."

Clearing his throat and nodding a slight apologetic look, Sam immediately dropped his gaze from his brother and tried to focus his attention on the latest episode of Dr. Sexy that was now playing on the television set.

He had managed to keep himself relaxed and well behaved until Dean started to scoot closer to him, leaning the bulk of his weight against Sam's arm. He could swear he thought he heard Dean grumbling about his back being sore, but the conversation or lack thereof was lost to Sam. Sam could barely focus on the words his brother was saying once Sam recognized the sensation of Dean's rounded stomach rubbing against the back of his bare forearm. Sam turned his attention from the television to Dean and stared down at the offending stomach that was practically leaning into his lap.

"Dude!" Dean nudged his elbow into Sam's side.

Flustered and pulled from his thoughts, Sam looked up at his brother's face to find Dean wearing an expression of amusement. Sam couldn't help but blush; Dean had caught him staring. Again.

"Should I go get some of those frilly maternity shirts that cling to my every fucking curve so that you can get a better view? Perhaps I'll get some of those floral prints mixed with lace," Dean raised his eyebrows for emphasis on his statement, "Lord knows you'll be able to see what a whale I've become in those things. Won't have to spend too much time staring to figure out which part's the fattest."

Sam's eyes dropped back down to Dean's stomach as he sat completely speechless, imagining what Dean would look like with a tight fitting shirt to hug his baby bump. It seemed as though Sam's dick was coming back online.

Dean's voice was starting to crack and he shook his head as he lowered his eyes and pushed back from Sam, "God, you really know how to rub it in, don't ya, Sammy? Just staring without a fucking thing to say to me." Dean crossed his arms over his chest, "S'not just all my fault, y'know. I'm fucking five months pregnant, and last time I checked you're the one that shoved a dick up my ass to cause this," Dean stared down at his distended stomach with a look of disgust, "And goddamn do you know how hard it is to not wanna eat all of that stupid junk food you keep stockpiling in the kitchen? You could skip the subtleties and just tell me what a fatass you think I am, Sam."

Dean was about ready to get up from the couch until Sam snapped out of his funk and reached out to grab at Dean's hand. Dean stilled in his movements and looked over at Sam with misty eyes.

"Dean, that's not why I'm staring at you, baby," Sam's thumb was massaging Dean's wrist as he spoke, "I think you're fucking beautiful like this."

Dean's mouth parted slightly as he stared at Sam with confusion splattered across his face. Sam decided it would be the perfect time to show Dean just how much he loved and cherished him for everything he was and is.

Sam lifted himself from the couch so that he could kneel in front of Dean. He knelt in the open space between Dean's parted legs as he looked up into his brother's eyes and wiped a tear from his cheek. He pushed Dean's shirt up and then extended a hand that he cautiously placed over top the mound of Dean's stomach. His fingers kneaded soothing circles into the flesh and he could feel Dean begin to relax under his touch.

"I love you like this, Dean. Full with my baby-- our baby," Sam leaned forward to place a chaste kiss atop the stomach where his unborn child was safely nestled.

"But, Sam--" Dean started to protest, but was quickly shut down by Sam.

"Love your padded chin and your soft ass. Love the way your tummy jiggles when you laugh, and how you're getting so big you like to walk around in my old sweats. Love the way your fingers are pudgy and they touch me when I'm needing attention. Dammit, Dean, I just love you."

Sam plunged into Dean's space to capture a savage, needy kiss. Their lips locked and they were crashing and twisting into each other so completely that Dean couldn't help but let a small whimper escape from his lips as he gasped for a quick breath of air. Sam continued to explore Dean's body with his hands, pulling and tearing at clothing to better help expose Dean's appealing form.

Once Dean was completely topless, Sam leaned in closer and began tickling the sensitive patches of skin around Dean's belly button. Sam tickled and nipped at Dean's stomach for a moment, happily watching as Dean squirmed and laughed under the orchestration of his finger tips. When he was finally content with the change in the mood between the two of them, Sam gently rested his head against the rise of Dean's belly. He pressed his ear against the soft skin and began to softly hum _I've Got the World on a String_. He listened closely to see if he could hear or feel the baby move inside of Dean's stomach, but was taken aback when he heard Dean's stomach suddenly make a loud and long growl. Sam perked his head up to find Dean's face flushed red with embarrassment. He couldn't help but smirk at how cute Dean was in that moment.

"... Looks like the baby's hungry?" Dean shrugged as he attempted to hide his modest tone of blush.  
Sam got to his feet to help Dean stand on his uncoordinated legs. When Sam had Dean firm in his hold, he bent forward for another kiss and pulled back to share a wink, "Well then, I guess we should feed the baby, huh?"

Dean nodded enthusiastically as they walked side by side to the kitchen.  
In the kitchen, Sam had Dean sit at the table while he began preparations for making the two of them dinner. Dean watched Sam move around the kitchen with tender thoughts and his hand absentmindedly rubbing his stomach.

"What would the baby like for dinner?" Sam's voice was light and teasing as he looked over his shoulder at Dean from his place in front of the fridge and counter.

"I think the baby would like it if Daddy surprised us with something." Dean winked and patted at the mound of his stomach with his plump fingers.  
Sam grabbed some miscellaneous candies from the counter before he came over to kiss Dean and place one of the sugary treats between Dean's plush lips, "How about I surprise the both of you every night from now on?" Sam kneaded his fingers into Dean's somewhat faintly doughy stomach, purring with the motion.

Dean leaned into Sam's touch and nodded his head up and down slowly in a state of sated bliss, "We'd love that, wouldn't we, baby?" Dean looked down at his stomach, making his double chin all he more prominent and kissable.

Feeling that the moment was perfect, Sam began to speak his mind, "I swear, Dean, I'm gonna treat you right. I know this isn't the life we were expecting to have, but I'm so happy that this is the one we've got right now, and I don't want to waste a minute of it." Dean looked at Sam with an awed expression as Sam started to place innocent kisses along Dean's neck, "Gonna keep you fat and happy and so thoroughly fucked out. Everything you ever wanted, baby. I want us to both love this life."

With an amused smile, Dean pulled back an inch to look at Sam in the eye, "I'm sure you'll regret everything you just admitted, but I'm calling no take backs on this one."

Sam flashed a devilish grin at his brother and trailed his hand up along Dean's jawline to cup at the side of his face, "I'm right there with ya, Dean." Sam stole a quick kiss on the edge of Dean's lips, "Definitely no take backs."


End file.
